Caulking is a process often used by painters, construction workers, plumbers, handymen, and do-it-yourselfers. Caulk is a material used to seal of fill joints and seams between abutting or adjacent materials. The caulking process typically involves loading a caulk tube into a caulk gun. After cutting the tip off of the caulk tube according to a desired bead size, a trigger-actuated plunger is used to squeeze the caulk tube and push the caulk out of the tip. As caulk is squeezed out of the tip, the user pulls the caulk gun along the joint or seam to create a line of caulk, or caulk bead, along the desired location.
After applying the caulk bead, the user then finishes the caulk by spreading the caulk into the joint or seam, filling any gaps between the materials with caulk and smoothing the caulk to the desired finish. This finishing process is typically performed using a caulk tool. Caulk tools can take many forms. Often, the caulk tool is a flat, rigid, planar device having a number of straight edges with corners of varying radii. Flat straight edges of the caulk tool can be used to slide across the caulked seam to push the caulk into the seam and leave a smooth surface. Similarly, corners of the tool having a desired radius that most closely matches a corner being caulked may be used to smooth the bead into a corner. However, these tools are often inadequate since they are rigid. Surfaces, angled joints, and corners being caulked are often not uniform. Rigid caulk tools do not conform adequately to the seam or joint being caulked.
Professionals and do-it-yourselfers alike have conventionally used a finger to spread the caulk bead into the seam or joint being caulked. The pliability of a human finger provides a “tool” that conforms to the surfaces being caulked and adequately spreads and smooths the caulk bead into a finished configuration. However, using a human finger extensively as a caulk tool creates numerous problems for the user. Continued friction between the finger and the surfaces being caulked may create sores, blisters, or bleeding. This problem can be aggravated in outdoor conditions where the temperatures may be decreased. Additionally, when caulking between wood, concrete, or other materials that are susceptible to fracturing or cracking, splinters of the material may enter the user's finger when rubbing over the caulk bead.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.